New Beginnings
by Queen-of-Nought
Summary: In a world where there is war for almost a century two airbenders the Avatar and his Deva along with their friends form the other three nations fight to restore balance to the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer morning around 9:00 am at the southern air temple

"Aang, where are you?" asked Monk Gyatso.

"Right behind you." Said Aang

"That was quick I called you 3 minutes ago." Said Gyatso

"Well,… you said it was urgent so I came as quickly as possible." Said Aang

"Avatar Aang," Aang frowned at his title never wanting to be the Avatar. "You know that there is another being like you called the Deva the more… spiritual one. Well the deva was at the Western temple and is coming here. Should be here by noon." Said Gyatso

"Okay so what now?" Asked Aang

"Well for starters, go bathe." said Gyatso teasing

"Yes Sifu" said Aang taking off running

3 hours later

Aang was sitting down Meditating. There was silence then there was a whoosh of air and a soft thud. Aang looked behind him and saw a girl. A girl at the Southern Air temple. Now that's new.

"Hi, I'm Maya I'm looking for Monk Gyatso."

"Hey, in that case I know exactly where he is. By the way the name's Aang." Said Aang smiling mischievously.

"You're not going to get me in trouble are you?" asked Maya noticing how Aang was smiling

"No" Said Aang drawing out the word

After some time walking Aang took in the girl's appearance

She was slender, grey eyed, had almost peach coloured skin, she had pink lips and long brown hair with bangs covering the tip of an arr… wait a second an arrow, a blue arrow. The girl had blue airbending mastery tattoos.

"You're a master." Aang asked

"Yes, like you." Replied Maya

"But your hair is so long you must've gotten your tattoos a long time ago." Said Aang still oogling at the female master.

"Well it was last autumn and my hair grows really fast, I really should cut it though. Anyways I got them them on my 12th birthday, the last day in Autumn."

"This may sound weird but that is the same day I got my tattoos on my 12th birthday." Said Aang

"That's weird." Said Maya.

The pair of airbenders walked through the corridors it was at this point Maya asked "So what airbending move did you invent?"

"An Air scooter," replied Aang "and you."

"Well, it's a high level airbender move with some spiritual stuff thrown in, it's called spiritual projection."

"What is that?" asked Aang

"One day I'll show you." replied Maya

By now they reached the courtyard where Monk Gyatso usually meditated.

"Uh… Gyatso, a girl came to the temple saying she needed to find you." Said Aang

"Ahh, yes, hello dear said Gyatso opening his arms and reaching out for the female Airbender.

During the embrace. Aang didn't hear was Gyatso whispering.

"Who knocks at the garden gate?"

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted it's mysteries" replied Maya

"Welcome young Deva." Said Gyatso after pulling away from the embrace.

"It's a pleasure." said Maya smiling slightly.

"Wait she's the Deva?" asked Aang

"No, I'm some other girl born the same day the last Deva died." Replied Maya sarcastically

"Well, I should leave you two to get to know each other." Said Gyatso

After Gyatso left it was Aang who broke the silence

"Well what do you want to do?" asked Aang

"Well I could use a little flying,… last one down to the air ball court is a rotten hog monkey" said Maya taking off towards the air ball court.

"Hey no fair" replied Aang using Airbending to propel himself forward

4 weeks later

"So what was it like when they said you were the Deva?" asked Aang

Maya has been at the temple for a few weeks now almost a month and has been settling in nicely she was a bit of a smart mouth and has a very short temper, she wasn't very girly either and was very blunt and straight forward. More like an earthbender than an airbender. The young monks at the temple were a problem, they reached that age where they consider themselves a gift to all and worthy of a mate. However that problem was fixed when they realized the following, 1 Maya is stubborn, 2 Maya is powerful, 3 Maya is not afraid to kick arse and 4 Maya has a very colourful vocabulary. (Interpret that however you want)

"I was to pick from thousands of Items only 4, there were clips, instruments, precious stones, all of that junk."

"You had to pick out girly stuff, how did that go down?" asked Aang snickering

"Oh it didn't go down, it went up in flames." said Maya nonchalantly

"What! You burned the relics!" exclaimed Aang not believing that Maya would do that purposefully but surprised nonetheless.

"No, there was an accident with oil and candles and wind."

"So how did they know that you were the Deva?" asked Aang.

"Remember when I told you about spiritual projection, it's when I take my spirit out of my body and take it wherever I want." Said Maya "What you could do that?" asked Aang surprised

"Well yeah as I said it's a very high level airbending move with some spiritual stuff thrown in."

Suddenly they were about to walk into a room and heard a discussion

"Gyatso, We need to move Avatar Aang and Deva Maya to separate temples." Said Monk Tashi

Aang and Maya ducked behind a pillar and listened to the conversation

"But why?" asked Monk Gyatso oblivious to the eavesdropping airbenders.

"Because all they do is waste time and give trouble like the misfits they are!" Quipped monk Tashi

"The son of a…" said Maya before the last syllable cut off by Aang slapping a hand over her mouth before they were heard.

"Enough Tashi," said Monk Giro, "That was quite disrespectful and as one of the head monks intolerable."

"The only thing intolerable is those children's behaviour!" exclaimed monk Tashi

"I said enough!" exclaimed Giro.

A livid Maia was literally pulled out of the room before she could jump out and attack monk Tashi.

That evening Maia and Aang were in the latter's room.

"What now Maya?" asked a hopeless Avatar looking at his Deva with forlorn expression

Maya looked over at Aang trying to find something to say but not finding anything. For the first time in a long time Maya was speechless.

Aang looked up "I know what we need to do" he said softly.

Maya realizing what he meant left her room and went to pack.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sokka is butt kicked

_**AN: Whassup ya'll who are actually reading this story I did not update it because no one was reading it so…yeah. Then this one person followed this story so than you crowlaps for taking me off of my arse and making me realize that I have work to do and a story to publish. Also my spelling… I am from Jamaica and that means that we were once a colony of Britain so I spell colour with a u and Americans spell colour without a u so I may 'Incorrectly spell a word' but just thank Noah Webster for the opportunity to spell your words easier, at least in my opinion. Thank you for actually reading the AN and… Happy Reading!**_

Chapter 2

In a canoe on the waters of the South Pole just outside the water tribe are two teenagers, both warmly clad in parkas. The boy fishing and the girl looking bored. Suddenly the boy speaks

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish."

The girl, Katara leans over the edge of the canoe to see a fish. Hesitantly, she removes her left glove. She takes a deep breather and with a look of trepidation begins to motion with her exposed hand. Suddenly a small globe of water containing the fish burst from the water.

"Sokka look!" Exclaimed Katara

"Shhh. Katara you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm… I can already smell it cooking

At this point Katara was losing control of the globe of water and fast.

"But Sokka I caught one!" said Katara

She continues to struggle with the blob of water and it float closer to Sokka despite her efforts to make it stay still. Sokka continues to ignore her and raises his spear the blunt end piercing it and causing the water to fall on him. The lucky fish however fell back into the water.

"Hey!" said Katara

"Ugh! Why is it that _**every time**_ you play with magic water I get soaked?" complained Sokka

"It's not magic it's waterbending, and it's…" started Katara

"Yeah , yeah an ancient art unique to our culture blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that If I had weird magical powers I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Said Sokka exasperated

"You're calling me weird, I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water" Said Katara looking at Sokka who was doing the very thing she was talking about.

Suddenly the boat is bumped, they look up to see they have entered an Ice-packed area. They try to manoeuvre the canoe between the ice floes.

Katara screams to her brother "Watch out! Go left! Go left!

The ice floes were moving closer together in front of the boat, narrowing their path. The boat manages to stay clear of some of the icebergs, but it veers to the right with the current and becomes pinned by three large chunks of ice. As the canoe is completely crushed by the ice, Katara and Sokka throw themselves from the canoe and onto one of the floes; Katara nearly slides off the other side into the water, but comes to a halt at the floe's very edge. As she raises her head, looking around, and seeing they are floating on one floe among dozens. Katara, shuffling on her hands and knees, moves away from the rim toward the middle of the floe, sitting next to her brother. His spear is embedded point-first in the ice just behind him.

"You call that left?" said Katara a touch of bitterness in her tone.

"You don't like my steering?" said Sokka "Well, maybe you should've waterbended us out of the ice." He waves his hands, mockingly imitating waterbending as he spoke.

"So it's my fault?" asked Katara almost shouting, and shooting off the floe in anger.

"I knew I should've left you home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up!" said Sokka finally starting to get annoyed.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained ... Ugh! I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" ranted Katara

"Uh ... Katara ..." said Sokka seeing what the enraged waterbender was unintentionally doing.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant!" continued Katara continuing to split the iceberg.

"Katara, settle down!" screeched Sokka

"No that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!" screamed Katara

Her last movement is her most agitated and it creates a huge wave which, when it impacts the iceberg, sends a number of fissures to snake their way up the iceberg; one of them reaches the top of the iceberg, splitting it completely in half. Petrified, Sokka gasps for air, and it is only now that Katara turns to look behind her. She gasps as the two halves begin to fall away from each other and the siblings can be seen through the widening space between them. A gargantuan wave larger than any Katara has ever created pushes their ice floe back.

"Okay, you've gone from "weird" to "freakish", Katara." Said Sokka

"You mean I did that?" said Katara

"Yep, Congratulations" said Sokka, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Several small bubbles appear on the surface of the water directly in front of them and a small spot of water begins to glow with a bright bluish hue. The two siblings scramble back in renewed terror from the edge, just as a large, roughly spherical iceberg breaks the surface of the water.

An iceberg rises above the surface, revealing its massive form to be the source of the glow. The crashing waves generated by the iceberg's rising push the floe backward as the berg itself rocks to one side, before coming to rest with its rounded dome exposed above the water. Mesmerized by the iceberg, Katara strays closer and stares at the iceberg; behind her, Sokka halfheartedly stretches out his hand, as if to hold her back. The 2 human figures, perched in lotus position, has glowing arrows on their heads and hands. Katara raises an eyebrow in confusion. The figures in the ice, their features accentuated by reflected light, revealing them to be a boy and a girl. Suddenly, the boy opens his eyes, the same brilliant light emanating from them, eliciting shocked gasps from both of the siblings. Soon thereafter the girl did the same."

"They're alive! We have to help!" said Katara.

Before Sokka can grab it, Katara grabs Sokka's club out of its sheath on his back and pulls her hood over her head, heading in the direction of the strange kids sealed in the iceberg. Sokka again reaches out his hand in an attempt to hold Katara back, though she is already running across the ice. Katara hops across the short distance between her floe and the iceberg on five tiny chinks of ice; Sokka, close behind her, does the same. Reaching the iceberg first, Katara repeatedly strikes the iceberg with Sokka's club. On her fifth strike, the club breaks through the surface and a great gust of wind, which escapes from within the iceberg, throws her and her brother back from the side of the dome. Fissures quickly snake their way over the whole iceberg and, in a massive outward explosion, the entire orb of ice destroys itself. A beam of light bursts from the core of the iceberg and rockets into the sky emitting ripples of light underwater. In the distance a group of tiger seals, erect themselves to growl at the beam of light.

A few nautical miles away on a heavy metal ship's deck is a Teenage boy and an old man.

"Finally! Uncle, do you realize what this means?!" said the teenager.

The man is playing some sort of card game. He answers calmly while looking over the tile he's holding toward his nephew.

"I won't get to finish my game?" said the Uncle

Turning around again to face the light Zuko said "It means my search is about to come to an end."

The uncle sighs uninterestedly and places his tile on the table.

The scarred boy is gesturing toward the pillar of light while facing his uncle.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source it has to be him!" said the brooding teenager.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko." He looks at the tile in his hand, depicting the symbol of airbending. "I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." He places it on a tile carrying the symbol of firebending and gestures toward the open place at the other side of the table while continuing in a relaxed voice. "Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar!" he said to Iroh. To the helmsman he says "Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

Iroh calmly continues with his game, placing another tile bearing the airbending symbol on the previous one. As he does, a gust of wind washes over him, shaking his tiles.

Back at the iceberg the gale has begun to settle. Sokka had protectively clutched Katara, but he now releases her as he looks around. Light still encircles the remains of the former mountain of ice, now reduced to a hollowed-out crater. Sokka looks at his sister and they both get to their feet, Katara holding onto her brother. He points his spear at the crater, ready to defend them, though lowers it in shock as a figure emerges slowly from the depression in the iceberg.

Sokka, brandishing is machete once again tells the figure to stop. Now standing atop the crater, the figure slowly erects himself and looks down at them, and the two siblings stare back in wonder and fear. The circles of light finally dissipate as the boy stops glowing. The figure is revealed to be nothing more than a young boy, who gives a moan of exhaustion and suddenly faints. Katara gasps and runs forward to catch him before he hits the ground and Sokka begins to poke at the boy's head with the blunt end of his spear.

"Stop it!" said Katara annoyed

Katara places the boy gently against the base of the crater. The boy slowly opens his gray eyes. He gasps in awe as he beholds the Southern Water Tribe girl, who stares at him, in relief, with deep blue eyes. Her hair loopies sway in the wind.

"I need to ask you something ..." said the boy

"What?" asked Katara

"Please come closer." said the boy

"What is it?" said Katara

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" said the boy

"Uh, sure… I guess" said Katara

Suddenly a feminine voice piped up from the iceberg.

"Who is going penguin sledding without me?" said the voice

"Maya!" said the boy running up the side of the iceberg.

"Aang! That you? Called the girl, Maya

"No! I'm some other…" started Aang but he was soon cut off by a threat

"Finish that sentence you may have to construct another whole to breathe through!" said the girl, clearly annoyed

"Sorry, sorry gees'!" said Aang rolling his eyes.

Aang leapt to the floor of the iceberg and saw Maya curled up on the ground against Appa for warmth.

A low, gruff noise suddenly fills the air, coming from within the crater of the iceberg. Aang happily jumps on the head of a large, furry creature that has the same arrow-shaped marking on his forehead as the boy.

"Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy." Said Aang

He opens an eyelid that immediately closes again once it is released. He jumps down to the front of the bison and tries to lift its enormous head. Sokka and Katara appear around the corner as Appa finally starts to react to Aang, opening his mouth and licking Aang with his giant tongue. Sokka's jaw drops upon seeing the beast.

"Ha, ha! You're okay!" Aang said laughing cheerfully.

Aang hugs the bison's nose. The creature stands up on his six legs and stretches itself. Then Aang resumes petting the bison's nose.

"What is that thing?" Asked Sokka

"This is Appa, my flying bison." Said Aang

"Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister." said Sokka

Aang looks questioningly at Sokka for a moment, but his attention is diverted back toward his bison when Appa starts to inhale deeply. Aang and Maya caught each other's gaze realizing what is about to happen, Aang ducks before Appa sneezes, sending a large blast of green flying directly onto Sokka, who becomes completely covered in it. He squeals in disgust and begins to frantically try clean it off, rubbing his face in the snow under the amused gaze of his sister.

Maya starts laughing from her place behind a convenient mini ice wall. "Don't worry, it'll wash out, Aang has first-hand experience of that."

"It was only one time!" exclaimed Aang before pouting.

"So do you guys live around here?" said Aang recovering from his embarrassment

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light?! They were probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!" said Sokka pointing his spear at the younger pair

"The fire what now?" asked Maya Aang shrugged in response

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they're spies for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in their eyes." Said Katara sarcastically "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your names." she continued.

"I'm A ... a-a-a-Achoo!" said Aang sneezing and creating an air blast that sends him soaring into the air. He lands on the ground, unharmed. "I'm Aang, this is Maya" gesturing to the girl beside him.

"Sup?" was all the girl said

"You just sneezed ... and flew ten feet in the air!" exclaimed Sokka

"Really, ten feet Aang, I thought you could do better than that." Said Maya

"Well sorry Miss 30-feet-high-sneeze, I thought it was higher" said Aang

"You're airbenders!" exclaimed Katara

"No duh! What made that obvious? said Maya

Katara was about to try and respond by saying the clothes and arrows but Maya stopped her.

"Katara… right?" Katara nodded in response "Whenever something is said sarcastically, especially a question you are not supposed to answer, got it?" Said Maya dragging out her words as if talking to a toddler.

"Got it." Said Katara

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders ...I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Said Sokka, he realizes, however, that he is stranded in the middle of the ocean with no way home. 

"Well, if you guys are stuck, we can give you a lift." Said Aang

"We'd love a ride!" said Katara sprinting to the side of Appa

"Oh no! I'm not getting on that fluffy snot monster!" said Sokka, or the paranoid one whichever you prefer.

"Said fluffy snot monster has a name, genius." Said Amaya annoyed at Sokka's intelligence, or lack thereof

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?" said Katara

Sokka opens his mouth in defiance and points at Katara, ready to retaliate, but he cannot think of anything.

"Sokka I dare you to retaliate, just get on the dang bison!" said Maya gusts of wind protruding from her form.

He sighs and bows his head in consent and defeat.

"Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip-yip!" said Aang his going on

Aang whips the reins and Appa growls in response. He moves his tail up and down and takes a huge jump into the air. He soars through the air for mere few seconds, making it appear as though he would fly, before belly-flopping into the water with a splash. The bison begins trudging through the water slowly. Katara crawls to the front of the saddle while Aang tries to get Appa flying, whipping the reins again.

"Appa? You good buddy?" said Maya looking a bit confused "Are you tired or something?"

Appa growls in response

Maya was actually talking to Appa through her spirit bond with animals and spirits as the Deva however they didn't need to let the siblings know.

I'm tired Maya" bellowed a deep voice in Maya's subconscious

"I know Appa, can you swim for a few miles?" asked Maya

"I think so." Said Appa.

"Appa's just a little tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see." Said Maya after breaking the link between her and the bison.

Sokka throws his head back and sticks his tongue out in disgust while groaning loudly. Katara glares at him while Appa continues to make his way through the icy sea, flapping his tail in the water.

Some nautical miles away is Prince Zuko staring into the vast oceans of the Southern Water Tribe.

"I'm going to bed now. Yep, a man needs his rest." Said Iroh

After a short pause, he abandons his try at a veiled suggestion and delivers his request more clearly, his tone tired.

"Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their honour didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over." Said Zuko

Aang now lies lazily on his back, his arms tucked under his head. Katara crawls to the front of the saddle again to have a better look at the boy. She leans on the front of the saddle and rests her head on her arm.

"Hey." Said Katara

"Hey. What'cha thinkin' about?" said Aang

"I guess I was wondering, your being an airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?" said Katara

"Oh, no. I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry." said Aang weakly

"Okay. Just curious. Good night" said Katara

"Sleep tight." said Aang

Aang uncomfortably turns around and a look of guilt crosses his face.

AANG'S DREAM

Aang and Maya are sleeping on Appa's saddle while clouds build around and ahead of them. Lightning splits the sky and the rumble of the following thunder awakens him. He shoots up and looks around Maya is still sleeping and Aang is sitting on Appa's head again, holding the reigns and screaming at the top of his lungs in terror while they go down. Maya finally wakes up and is dazed before screaming in terror Appa, Maya and Aang splash into the waters of the ocean. Appa resurfaces again, growls, but is quickly subdued anew by another wave. Aang, Maya and Appa sink unconscious into the water. As Aang releases the reigns and drifts off, his eyes and tattoos suddenly start to glow brightly. He slams his fists together, creating a bluish-white sphere that encases Appa and himself along with Maya. As the air sphere slowly solidifies into an icy globe, Maya's tattoos glow and speed up the process.

SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE

"Aang? Aang! Wake up." Aang shot up gasping for air

"It's okay, we're in the village now! Come on, get ready." Said Katara

"Where's Maya?"' said Aang shivering slightly

"She's in the other room. Come on everyone's waiting to meet you."

Aang happily gets out of bed and starts to dress himself while Katara takes a step toward the door. Before she exits, however, she glances back at Aang and gasps, staring in wonder at the blue, arrow-shaped tattoos that trace his arms and legs and reach up his back and to his head. Before Aang is able to get up, Katara pulls him along by his arm to meet the rest of the village. Aang is dragged out the tent toward a small congregation of villagers. He passes Sokka, who is sitting at the side of the tent, sharpening his boomerang. He is then placed beside Maya.

"Aang, Maya this is the entire village, entire village meet Aang and Maya"

"Uh, why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" said Aang uncomfortably

"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you." Said an old voice

Maya turned and saw an old woman in a purple parka.

"Aang, this is my grandmother." Said Katara

"Call me Gran-Gran." Said Gran-Gran

"Sokka walks toward Maya and abruptly snatches her staff out of his hands and starts to examine it."

"What is this a weapon! You can't stab anything with this!"

"Hmm… maybe it's not for stabbing Genius." Said Maya using an air current to snatch her glider back

"It's for airbending." Said Aang. He opens his staff into a glider, making Sokka gasp in fright and cover his head with his hands.

"Magic trick, do it again!" said a village girl.

"Not magic, airbending." Said Maya she moves her glider about, visually demonstrating what she is talking about. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." Maya finished

"Ya know, last time I checked, humans can't fly!" said Sokka

"Well then, I guess we're not human!" said Maya running and taking off without Aang.

Aang grabs hold of his glider and pushes himself off the ground, leaving Katara and Sokka to cover their faces against the sudden wind. The village stares in awe as Aang and Maya makes some loops and turns in the sky.

Aang's shadow passes over Katara, who is smiling broadly at him. Aang, intending to further impress the villagers, flies sideways and closes his eyes while grinning broadly. He promptly flies head-on into the village's watchtower, causing his head to be stuck in its side. Katara covers her mouth as she watches Aang struggle to extricate his head from the icy watchtower. Succeeding, he tumbles downward onto a pile of snow at the base of the tower that crumbled from the building. Katara immediately rushes to his side while Sokka stares in shock at the damage inflicted on his watchtower. Maya finally noticing the accident stops zigzagging and airbends the snow off of Aang.

"My watchtower!" said Sokka

"You okay…" said Maya to Aang before she was interrupted by Katara

"That was amazing!" said Katara

"Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender. Together you can just waste time all day long." Said Sokka clearly annoyed.

"You're a waterbender?" said Aang

"Well, sort of, not yet." Said Katara

"All right, no more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores." Said Kanna

"I told you, he's the real thing Gran-Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me!" said Katara excitedly

"Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy. You would have better luck with that girl, she is so level headed and mature, unlike that boy."

"I don't think so Gran-Gran she is kinda mean and I doubt she is even that good, but Aang is special I can tell, I can sense he's filled with much wisdom."

Katara glances back toward Aang, who is surrounded by a bunch of kids. He smiles while his tongue is stuck to his staff. Much to Aang's discomfort, one of the smaller village boys starts to yank his staff, pulling Aang along with every movement. The village kids laugh and applaud Aang as his tongue remains stuck to his staff.

At the Fire Navy ship

Zuko is facing two soldiers dressed in the uniforms of a firebending Fire Nation soldier. Iroh is sitting on a small chair next to them.

"Again." said Iroh

Zuko opens the fight by spreading his arms in the direction of the two firebenders, showering them with flames. His adversaries block Zuko's attack with ease. Zuko shifts his weight to duck under a retaliation blast of the firebender to his left. The firebender to his right jumps forward to aim a blast at Zuko's feet. The prince propels himself out of the way. He twists around in mid-air and directs another fire blast with his hand to the firebender that retaliated first, and another with his foot to the firebender that aimed for his feet. Both soldiers jump out of the way of Zuko's flames. Zuko lands and stretches his fists out toward his adversaries, ready to face another attack.

"NO! Power in firebending comes form the breath the not the muscle. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes: fire! Get it right this time." said Iroh strictly

"Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!" said Zuko getting angry.

"No, you are impatient." He sits down again on his chair. "You have yet to master your basics." He yells his order. "Drill it again!"

Zuko clenches his teeth in anger. He turns around and suddenly directs a power fire kick toward one of the soldiers. The firebender attempts to stop the fire blast, but he is unable to and is thrown on his back by its power.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements! I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!"

"Very well." said Iroh. His expression changes completely to one of delight as he picks something up from the ground. "But first, I must finish my roast duck." He quickly munches down the roast duck, much to the dismay of Zuko.

SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE

Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. He brings out his club and holds it proudly. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing! For without courage, how can we call ourselves men? He clutches his fist to emphasize the word "men" as he stares down the people in front of him.

Maya was walking through the village and saw Sokka talking to six uninterested little boys.

"Hey Sokka." she said bluntly "Sup Kids."

"Maya! I'm trying to teach a class"

"You mean with 'trying' being the operative word, Tell you what, how about I help you?"

"How?" asked Sokka wary of where this was going

"A spar of course." said Maya like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world

Sokka considered his options, well she was a girl and she had no strong build, but she could still airbend"

"Hey, If you want I won't bend" said Maya

"Ok, let's do this" said Sokka confident in his chances

"No. not know, the Kids gotta pee, I've gotta stretch, you've gotta get ready to nurse your bruised ego when I beat you." Said Maya smugly

"Okay, who else has to go?" said Sokka

Every child immediately raises his hand. Sokka is surprised for a second, before facepalming in frustration.

"Okay kids but hurry up, when you come you'll see your resident warrior get beat up by a girl." Said Maya coaxingly

Katara runs up to Sokka as the children leave. In a worried tone she asks "Have you seen Aang? Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."

Aang appears from an outhouse igloo, pulling his pants up a bit higher. "Wow, everything freezes in there!" He points toward the bathroom with a smile on his face. Sokka's "soldiers" halt beside Aang and laugh with him.

"Ugh! Katara, get him out of here! This lesson is for warriors only!" said Sokka

During all of this confusion Maya was doing some complicated stretches.

But she snapped out of it when she heard Aang shout "Penguin!"

The animal is startled by Aang's outburst and quickly waddles off. Aang gives chase, racing past Katara and Sokka, enhancing his speed with his airbending. He leaves a deep trail in the snow as he dashes after the penguin.

"He's kidding right?" said Sokka then turned around to see Maya doing a handstand, may not seem impressive but she was balancing on her index and thumbs

"By Tui and La! Maya, What are you doing?!" asked Sokka

Maya was getting red in the face but stayed still for 5 seconds longer until she finally righted herself.

"Stretching came the reply after she recovered from her panting fit.

"You ready?" asked Maya

"No, I need my weapons." Said Sokka

"Why don't you have them on you" asked Maya

"Because their heavy!" complained Sokka which caused Maya to roll her eyes.

Soon enough Maya and Sokka were engaged in combat.

Sokka tries to overpower Maya sending blow after blow on the 12 year old but she manoeuvred around the Water Tribe warrior with ease soon she poked him on his side. A pressure point that wold not cause him to move around very easily soon she got him in his other side and was completely unable to move his abdominal region. Sokka soon began to tire and this is when Amaya jumped into the air and somersaulted over his head and did a low sweep with her leg. Literally sweeping Sokka off of his feet. The pressure joints come into play now because he fell on his back, he would have to use his abdominal muscles to get up or even roll over but as of right now his abs were jelly.

"Do you concede?" said Maya "Or do you need another butt whooping, Genius"

Groaning Sokka finally accepted Maya's helping hand after looking at it in distaste.

"I was going easy on you." said Sokka haughtily

"Even if you were, which you weren't, next time, don't" said Maya smug and happy that she beat Sokka also a bit disappointed that it was that easy, she wanted more of a work out.

A few minutes later after a meal Maya was walking around the village. She felt a pang of anxiety.

"What is Aang doing!" said Maya, suddenly, a flare is fired and explodes high in the sky.

Maya then takes off as the anxiety in her chest turned to fear. Soon another emotion popped up, more fear, this time it is her own. When Maya reaches the hut she bursts in exclaiming loudly

"Sokka! Gran Gran! I think Aang and Katara are in trouble!"

"Then we are not letting you out there." says Sokka. His blue eyes steeling. "But Sokka… They probably need help… Did you not see the flare that was in the sky?!"

"Yes… I did. Maya you are not going out there." Says Gran Gran finality evident in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3- Kicking Butt hurts

_**AN: Yay I actually did this chapter that makes this literally the longest chapter I have ever done. Ok so disclaimer… I do not Own Avatar: the Last Airbender because of Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino. I do not know if that is actually how their names are spelled. If not please forgive me. Also minor rape scene in the end of the chapter. Nothing really happened but if you are sensitive to these thing please do not read the end of the chapter. For any of you Disney fans it is like the Lucaya kiss, it didn't really happen, but it was implied. As always… Happy Reading!**_

Maya's POV

There is something going on I can feel it one minute Sokka and I are joking and messing around the next he is acting hostile and I don't know what to make of it. It is like he became 2 different people since that flare went off. What makes it worse is that I'm not allowed to go outside. Wait a second. Why am I being obedient all of a sudden? I pick up my staff run outside and take off. I really like flying my glider. It's just me in the clear blue sky, no noise no nonsense and I am at the peak of my spirit awareness. Looking down I am seeing a lot of white snow and the occasional blue pond. Soon I see an orange blur and I start to descend.

I land and see Aang and Katara walking quickly towards the village. In my chest I can still feel guilt and fear throbbing and it is starting to physically hurt. "Aang! Katara! Wait up!"

Aang turns around and yells "Maya, this may look bad but, it was totally an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to set of any booby trap!"

Booby Trap? What booby trap?

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the flare would you?" I asked dreading the answer.

"No..." said Aang.

I raised one eyebrow

"Maybe?"

"Aang just tell the truth and the punishment will not be too severe." I say calmly knowing this will make him spill. I'm not actually gonna punish him I was just quoting the many times that Monk Gyatso said this to me and sometimes to both of us.

Aang sighed "Yes." He said dropping his head. "I made Katara go on the fire navy ship and well… that happened." he said pointing to the flare that was still somehow in the sky.

"Wait, hold up. Who gave you the right to punish Aang?" said Katara.

"Who died and made you interrogator? Whoever did should've taught you to find more evidence of a crime before you hold an interrogation." I said sagely and coolly.

Soon enough we reached the village.

"Yay! Aang and Maya's back!" said the village kids.

I looked into the crowd and saw that while the kids were happy to see us the adults were on the other side of the emotion scale.

"I knew it!" He accusingly points a finger at Aang as we draw closer. "You signalled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" said Sokka angrily "And you!" he says swirling around and pointing fingers at me. "You snuck out of the hut when we told you not to which only furthers my point that you two are in fact fire nation spies.

"What proof!" I yell. "That we don't wear water tribe clothing and have pale skin like the rest of the world! Because I don't follow all of your rules and Aang was being a nimrod and accidentally broke them… No offense Aang! That I managed to beat you in a spar even though I am a twelve year old girl!" I shout enraged at this accusation.

"Aang didn't do anything! It was an accident." said Katara.

"Yeah. We were on the ship and there was this booby trap, and, well - we booby-ed right into it." said Aang.

Oh shoot they shouldn't have known about the ship part… oh well, I tried.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship! Now we could all be in danger!" said Gran-Gran

"Don't blame Katara. I brought her there. It's my fault." said Aang

Oh sweet Vayu, spirit of the sky, please help this kid, now he just confessed!

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Good luck trying to get your way out of this one windbag. Warriors, away from the enemy. The foreigners are banished from our village." said Sokka triumphantly in my direction.

Windbag is a very offensive term in my culture, It is basically a bad word except it is pure in speech but filthy in meaning. I guess Genius knew about the term, but I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing the desired effect. Aang looks over at me but I quickly turn my gaze away but I can feel a bubbling in my chest that I am almost half sure is not mine.

"Sokka, you're making a mistake." said Katara.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you, from threats like him!" said Sokka.

"Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time: fun." replied Katara.

"Fun?! We can't fight firebenders with fun!" retorted Sokka.

"Get out of our village! Now!" Said Sokka screaming at us.

The bubbling just turned into anger, but I realise that this definitely is not just my own anger.

"Grandmother, please. Don't let Sokka do this!" said Katara pleading.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbenders leave." said Kanna, I guess I can no longer call her Gran-Gran.

"Fine! Then I'm banished, too!" said Katara a fire in her eyes that I have never seen before. We may be more alike than I thought. Then she straight up starts to drag us by the collar towards Appa.

"I'm walking, I'm walking geez!" I mutter.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Sokka

"To find a waterbender. Aang is taking me to the North Pole." said Katara defiantly.

"I am, great" said Aang but he doesn't seem genuinely happy confirming my suspicions that this is not my own anger at resident blockhead.

"Katara! Would you really choose him over your tribe? [Shows shot of the entire Southern Water Tribe.] Your own family?" said Sokka.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." said Aang understandingly.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" said Katara.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." said Aang.

"Where will you go?" said Katara directing this statement towards both of us but Aang still answered.

"Guess we'll go back home and look for the airbenders. Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that. It was nice meeting everyone."

"Come on Appa, you can do it. Yip-yip!"

Aang flicks the reins, but Appa merely rises and growls.

"Yeah, I thought so!"says Sokka sarcastically.

"Gasp! It can think!" I sneer at Sokka.

"AHHHH! NO Aang, Maya, I'll miss you" said a village girl.

"I'll miss you, too." said Aang.

"Bye Kids. Come on, boy." I say.

Appa turns and plods away. I turn my back on the tribe and there is silence, soon after we are blocked by a snow dune I break down into tears. I don't like crying I'll admit but it makes me feel better. Aang soon jumps onto Appa's head and pulls me into his chest. This is something he has not done for me before and something in me broke. I sob harder trying to get out all of the embarrassment, sadness, anger and all the other emotions clouding my thinking and logical judgement. Aang doesn't say anything his attention apparently solely on the weeping girl in his arms. Soon I eventually stop crying and start hiccupping and then I am silent. I am still in Aang's arms but I am comfortable. Eventually I start to get off of him.

"You good now?" he asks.

Am I good now? I guess the pain is gone but I still am gonna feel the sting of those words because of who actually said them to me. Sokka, who I was actually starting to trust basically just slapped me in the face.

"I guess." I say walking towards the water.

I wash my face and walk back to the ice nook that we were at.

"Hey Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I read your aura?" I asked.

"Sure." came the response.

I sat facing Aang and cleared all thoughts of everything else. All I have to do is stare into his grey eyes. I really have to concentrate. Then colours start swirling. The base is a bright yellow, this is good it means Aang is spiritually inspired or experiencing a spiritual awakening. He has a playful spirit and will act on his thoughts. There is a lemon yellow spot on it though. Lemon yellow is associated with fear of a great loss. Healthy dose of bright orange meaning a desire to live life to the fullest extent. Light blue means you are peaceful and serene… good with communication skills. I'm only seeing one more colour gold. That one means that you are protected by a deity. I soon break my gaze and start breathing hard. I've been looking for a while. Gets me a bit tired. On the bright side my spiritual side is up and running again.

"Maya, what did you see?" asked Aang.

"Bright and lemon yellow, Bright orange, Light blue, gold" I say.

"Um… translate to English please." says Aang deadpan.

"You are spiritually inspired, you have a playful spirit, you are afraid of losing or having to lose something or someone, you desire to live life to the fullest, you are peaceful, good with communication skills, and a new one, I think you are being protected by a spirit." I say.

"Seriously, you have got to teach me how to do that." says Aang.

"It is so cool, it is like you are reading me or something." Continues Aang.

"Tecnically that is what aura reading is and maybe I will teach you sometime."

"You know- What is that?!" I say breaking my sentence.

"The Village!" Aang says.

I am a really fast runner without airbending. Add together airbending and the fight or flight mechanism in our brain and you have basically the highest speeds of a tornado ten-fold. Needless to say it takes two minutes to reach the village. Aang taking up the rear on the penguin. I laugh at what I see after Aang goes into the heart of the matter. Aang soars into the air as the boy lands on his face, his legs in the air. He spins around a few times before coming to a halt in front of his men, his helmet landing on his rear.

The villagers are cheering as Aang rides speedily toward them, still mounted on the penguin. They are showered in snow as Aang rides past, however, after giving each other silent, unamused looks for a few seconds, they begin cheering once again, shaking the snow off.

I see that the soldier has just regained his bearings. So I climb onto the ship I do a backflip into a hand stand from the ship landing on the boy's head and propelled myself off of him and into a front flip. Soon he was back on the ground and I was in front of him.

"Show-off!" said Aang playfully.

"Jealous!" I retorted back just as playful.

"Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka." said Aang.

"Hey Katara, Blockhead." I say.

We look back at the Fire Nation soldiers, where their apparent leader just got back on his feet again. Upon his signal, his men spread out, surrounding us while the leader assumes a fighting stance. We assume a fighting stance as well, our staffs held firmly in front of us as we are being surrounded by the soldiers. He sweeps the ground side-to-side with his staff, showering the men with snow. I subsequently slam the ground, sending a rush of snow at him who braces for the impact. After being sprayed with snow, and heating it up so it would melt off, he looks up angrily.

"Looking for me?" says Aang.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar? So she has to be the Deva!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious, now, what do you want?" I asked sarcastically.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter, training, meditating. You're just children" said the boy.

"Well, you're just a teenager." said Aang confused and somewhat innocently.

"You've spent years, damn you really do need a life, or a girlfriend. If you want I can get in touch with my old friends." I say cracking a crooked smile.

The kid launches a series of fire blasts at us in anger at our remarks, we defend ourselves by twirling our staffs, dissipating the flames. He fires another blast at us, we twirl our staffs once again to fend the attack off. I look back at the villagers who cower as the flames stream through the air over their heads. Aang widens his eyes in horror at the sight of the frightened villagers and immediately ceases to defend himself.

"If we go with you will you promise to leave everyone else alone?" asked Aang.

After a brief moment of hesitation, He erects himself and nods in agreement. We are apprehended by His men, who take our staffs. Katara runs forward as they lead Aang away.

"Aang don't do this! Maya why are you letting him do this." Said Katara.

"Don't worry, Katara. It'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back." he says.

"Head a course for the Fire Nation, I'm going home." said the boy.

I have never been on a finer nation ship before and I instantly hate it. The metal is cold and I actually miss the sharp, cool fresh air of the tribe. I was led to a room in the back of the ship. Then I was chained and gagged chained soon a soldier came in and I soon became very uncomfortable.

"Come 'ere you" said the soldier.

Soon enough he realised I was chained and he trailed a hand up my leg and onto my thigh. I felt like I was going to throw up. Which is weird because I don't recall eating anything today. He then held me by the waist and gripped me hard pulling me up. He tried to kiss me and I had enough. I started screaming and he was biting my neck and I felt disgusting and dirty. The door soon banged open and I was met with the shout of an angry man with grey hair and then he firebended. Not at me but at the soldier. I'm not very sure as to what happened but soon I saw nothing but black.

 _ **AN: Congratulations to all those who made it this far I appreciate it. I know some of you are lighting torches and finding pitchforks to try and end me for almost getting a perfectly fine stable character raped. Man,that sounded better in my head. Anywho it was necessary for character development… and stuff, don't worry she'll be fine.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Freaky fire fight

_**AN: So I just got home from work, yes… I have a summer job and so updating is not gonna be as regular as it was before when I had 12 hours to think of a good plot twist in the chapter. Also I am again apologising about that minor rape scene. Just so we are clear nothing made contact. Maya has not been deflowered. The soldier got a little 'frisky' and 'touchy-feely' but that is all. Don't worry I won't let that dude get away with it. Also remember when I typed Amaya in chapter 2 I think… Totally done on purpose but that will be cleared up eventually … Happy reading! Also the rest of the story will be told from Maya's POV unless I point out otherwise … Happy Reading, again.**_

Black… Black, It's dark why is it so dark? Everything is swirling… What is going on?

"Prince Zuko, she is waking up!"

"Good, have her bound!"

Whose voices are those? What's going on?

"Zuko, you are going to bind her in this condition?"

"Yeah, Why not?"

"Because Prince Zuko… She was last bound when she was in that situation! She may have a panic attack if when she wakes she is bound and looking into the faces of two men."

"What should I do then, Uncle?"

"Leave, I'll have everything under control."

Who is she? What situation. Come on Maya open your eyes… come on think of scary thoughts. Sister Lio on her period. Oh spirits that's crazy, oh geez oh geez…

"Oh spirits!" I exclaim

I am awake! I am on a bed! I am… looking into the face of a Fire Nation citizen. I am now freaking.

"Oh shiit…ake mushrooms!" I say

"Little Girl, little girl!" says the aging man.

"What is it you flame breathing, dragon! You gonna tell me how you are gonna kill me! Like the rest of my people?" I snarl.

When Sokka told me about the genocide, he gave me his machete and a lot of old fragile junk. Needless to say, it is now old fragile sand. I am still bitter about the whole situation. However depression and sulkiness are really not me. I like to expel my turmoil physically.

"Look little girl…" started the man.

"It's Maya." I bite out moodily.

"Look Maya, I really am sorry about what happened to your people, I really am, and there is nothing to be said, or that can be said that can justify my country's actions to your people."

"So you're not gonna kill me?" I ask surprised.

"No, my brother, Ozai, might though. He is the big man in charge." said the old man stroking his beard.

"Assuming that your brother is the Firelord. I suppose you would have had your fair share of political science classes. That wouldn't be smart, Aang would just die soon after I do, then it will be another wild goose chase. I'm no professor of political science but I am sure that Ozai wouldn't want an Avatar to be born into the Water Tribes, there are no benders left from the South and a Northern Water Tribe Avatar will not be ideal. Especially because of the architectural build of the tribe. Knowing the tribes men they won't just hand over Avatar and Deva babies unless there is no other option." I say.

"Also you never introduced yourself." I say.

"My name is Iroh. Were you trying to protect your friend or do you actually not know that she is a waterbender?"

This could be a trap, he may not know if Katara is a waterbender or not and is trying to get it out of me, or he does know and is trying to make me look stupid. Well two could play at that game. I'll just give him a vague answer.

"Oh, I am pretty sure you know the answer to that one, Iroh" I say, smiling triumphantly.

"For such a young girl you really are clever. I guess being the Deva must really be fun." Iroh said.

I know I probably should not talk to this guy but his gravelly voice is getting to me.

"Not really, I mean it is an honour, but, all of that thrust upon a 12 year old girl, or at least 12 at the time is a bit overwhelming. I never wanted to be the Deva, just like how Aang didn't want to be the Avatar. At least it was what brought us together." I say.

"Oh so you mean as a couple?" said Iroh, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh spirits no, it will be a dry day in the Sea of Lost Spirits before that happens." I say laughing at the idea.

"I meant we train together, or at least trained together at the temple." I say solemnly.

"Iroh." I say after a minute of silence. "Could you tell your younger, much younger friend that he can come in and that it is impolite to eavesdrop." I say before quickly opening the door and letting the young man fall on his face.

"How did you do that!" bellowed the teenager.

"Whoa! Easy there tigerdillo." I said.

"Prince Zuko meet Maya." said Iroh.

"I don't care what her name is, I need her bound and gagged."

Zuko approaches to try to grab me and then I spin away from him. He picks me up and he throws me over his shoulder and I feel a pain on my hip. Then everything comes crashing back. I let out I high pitched scream and magnified the intensity by several hertz.

"Put me down!" I scream.

I am soon on a collision course with the ground. Which I hit with a thud but I barely feel it.

"Iroh?" I ask voice quavering.

"Yes, Maya?" he responds.

"Was I raped on this ship?" I ask voice quavering, dreading the answer.

"Almost." said Iroh sighing.

You know that moment when it all comes tumbling down and you feel like you are going to explode with emotions, that is exactly what happened. I asked for some space, some food, a hammer and useless junk, I had some smashing to do. Sometime later everything I got was destroyed beyond recognition, much less repair.

"Zuko!" I shout.

"What, I got you everything you needed!" he said when he showed up.

"I was just saying you can tie me up now." I say holding out my wrists to him.

"Uncle told me not to, also I am going to show you to your room where a guard will be stationed outside of your door to make sure you do not try to escape."

"Here is the deal, do not try to escape, you will not be bound, is that fair?" a faux friendly look on his face.

"I sense that this is as fair as it will be coming from you." I retort snidely.

He huffs but leads me to my chambers in silence. We soon reach the door.

"This door can be closed from the inside but that must only be done at nights when you are sleeping. During the day it must remain open. Uncle is just across the hall if you need anything ask the guard to get Iroh himself, you do not leave this room, got it?" he barked.

"Sir yes sir!" I say doing a mock soldier salute.

"Good." He said, then promptly walked away.

Now that Prince Flamethrower is gone I finally look at my room. It has an empty chest, a mirror, a comb, a brush, a small cot, candle and candle holder. Oh and a window in the ceiling. The metal walls were cold to the touch which was fine. I was used to the cold winds of the Air Temple anyway. I am honestly still in the denial phase of what happened to me yesterday. However I am going to make a promise to myself, I will not make what happened to me affect how I live my life. Yeah, I think I just left the denial phase. I open the door and ask the guard if I could go and take a shower. He says okay and asks if it is okay if He continues to guard me until I reach the door but I wave him off.

"If you could have some clothes ready for me in my room that would be great though." I say padding to the bathroom.

There are several showers but some of them have gunk and hair in them and it is really disgusting, the again I am in a soldiers bathroom. Finally I find a half decent shower to use. I turn on the hot water and stand under the scalding water, taking refuge in the fact that I could feel something that was not disgust or anger or filthiness. It was hurting me but it was a feeling and that was what mattered most. I soon take off the water and then start to wash myself with the soapy rag brushing everywhere, making everywhere cleaner. I washed and dried off my body and stepped out of the shower then I walk to my room. On the cot there is a faded redshirt that looks several sizes too big for me. And a pair of black leggings. On the bright side the shirt is long enough to cover my bum. I open the door and it looks like the guard is asleep. I walk across the hall to Iroh's room. When I knock on the door I hear Iroh's gravelly voice say "Come In."

I walk inside and allow a small gasp to escape me. His room is practically pouring with the scents of herbs like ginseng, jasmine, ginger etc. It is a wonder how I am not repulsed by the number of aromas. It is as if all the scents complement each other. Zuko and Iroh look up from the map.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Zuko.

"Why, good afternoon Zuko, I am doing better, thank you. How are you?" I say sarcastically.

"Manners, both of you." Prodded Iroh gently. "Welcome to my humble abode Maya, what can I do to help?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." I reply, "I was just hoping for some company. What are you doing?" I ask walking towards the table which held the map.

"None of your business." said the brooding teenager holding the map away from me.

I gently make an air current, swiping the map away from Zuko's hand and into mine. It has two markings on it, one in the Southern Earth Kingdom and one South South East of the Southern Air Temple territory.

"Those are places where the Avatar was sighted. We are trying to figure what these two places have in common but we can't get it." said Iroh.

"How long have you been trying to reason this one?" I ask curious.

"Four hours." said Iroh depressingly.

Of course they can't they are thinking of this all wrong. They are trying to see why an Avatar would go to these places. They should however think of why a 12 year old child would be going to these places. They need to put themselves into the mindset of the real person not a title. I can make them believe that this is the right way to think though. I'm gonna have fun with this.

"Well guess what you just wasted 4 hours of your life, what took you 4 hours took me about 3 minutes."

"The sources that you are getting this info from are Fire Nation, correct?" I ask.

"Yes." said Zuko.

"Then more likely the Avatar would have been trying to make attempts to save the villages that the Fire Nation took over." I say sounding as logically correct as possible.

"Wow, you really are good at thinking logically." said Iroh impressed.

"Why are you helping us?" said Zuko suspiciously.

"Because the sooner you guys find Aang the sooner I may get rescued." I say.

"Well good luck with that, you aren't going anywhere!" said Zuko.

I pretended to look down scared when he got up and flinched when he walked past. When he shut the door I star to giggle and then laugh.

Iroh then turns to look at me, "You just told us complete and utter nonsense didn't you."

"No I did not, I was just wondering if Zuko knew I could've left a long time ago but chose not to." I said.

That wasn't a lie, I knew exactly where my staff is and I have enough energy to fly for 4 hours right now. "We are coming into a port now." said Iroh, "While we are here you must play the part of the prisoner."

"Why?" I ask.

"This is Captain Zhao's dock, Zhao's men help to repair boats and your friend Aang did a number on this ship." said Iroh with a deep belly laugh.

"So what are you gonna tell the men when they come to mend the ship, Iroh?" I ask.

"I'll figure that out when I get to it." said Iroh.

Soon I was put in chains and placed in a room similar to the one I was first placed in. A gag placed over my head, my hair out of its usual bun and flowing down my back towards my bum and messed up and dirty along with my face, scratched up and bleeding. I was the one who did this to myself, my only instructions were "Make it look like you were in a struggle." I think I did well. I even tore the bottom part of my dress/shirt."

It took a while for anything to happen, I was dozing off when I saw soldiers lift me up by the armipts and take me away and off board, thrashing and screaming. I was then taken into a tent with Iroh, Zuko another man and even more soldiers and based on the vibes they were giving off, everyone in this room was a firebender, except me. Oh Shiitake Mushrooms!

The guard that was on my left said, "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape. They however also said that this juvenile is the Deva."

"Really, hello little Miss Deva, tell me did the spirits Tui and La contact you yet?" he asked with a sinister grin."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, sincerely confused.

"She is still at level one, The Water Tribe spirits have not contacted her as yet. She only knows air. Now, remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?" said Zhao, walking up to Zuko from behind him.

Zuko hung his head.

"So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought." spat Zhao unmercilessly.

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." said Zuko determined.

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance." said Zhao as if he sparked an idea.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar and Deva for two years and I..." began Zuko.

Zhao turns on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right.

"And you failed!" boomed Zhao.

'Hate to break it to you Zhao but he didn't fail he got me.' I thought.

"Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." said Zhao with his sickening grin and beady yellow eyes. "And the Deva, I'll decide later."

With that he got up and walked away.

Zuko launches himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he is restrained by the two guards standing behind his chair. Zuko in a further act of frustration kicks over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It breaks into pieces. Iroh watches the scene calmly.

"More tea please." said Iroh prompting the two guards to leave to get the tea done.

"Zuko, I know you hate me for some reason but you have to listen to me. I cannot be on a ship with him while he tracks the Avatar, He is so stupid that he may kill me not knowing what that will do to Aang. Also he may try… stuff. You can't let that happen, Please!" I beg falling onto my knees tears threatening to blur my vision.

His eyes soften for a moment but then that tiny moment of weakness and caring was gone without a trace.

"Fine, I'll think of something." he said stiffly.

Zhao then came back. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." He said.

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" asked Zuko.

"You? Stop me? Impossible." said Zhao laughing.

"Don't underestimate me Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!" said Zuko after getting up and sending his seat back a few feet.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" said Iroh sternly.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command and you? You're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." said Zhao unmercilessly.

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar and Deva to my father he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne!" said Zuko angrily, yet hopefully, as if he believes what he is saying.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, Deva or no Deva. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." spat Zhao.

"That's not true." Fires back Zuko but he says it more to himself as if he is trying to convince himself that what Zhao is saying is Cow hippo poop.

"You have the scar to prove it." says Zhao

This is final straw though I am surprised Zuko didn't break yet. Zuko's gold eyes flash dangerously. With a cry of frustration, Zuko jolts up out of his chair and into Zhao's face.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" he roars

"Is that a challenge?" asks Zhao mockingly

"An Agni Kai, at sunset." said Zuko serious as F.

"Very well, it's a shame your father won't be here to humiliate you… I guess your uncle will have to do." said Zhao before walking away.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you duelled a master?" said Iroh worried.

"I will never forget." said Zuko darkly.

The whole set up was quite easy and by sunset the harbour was transformed into an Agni Kai arena.

Zhao is squatting down; He is bare-chested and barefoot and wears a cape over his shoulders. Zuko is squatting the same way and is in the same attire.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." said Iroh as a bit of last minute advice.

"I refuse to let him win." said Zuko determined.

"Didn't exactly ask, but good to know you are thinking the right things." I say.

I know it is unhelpful, but I just had to.

"This will be over quickly." said Zhao confidently.

A Fire Nation soldier standing on higher grounds. He sees that the duo has readied themselves for battle, so he rings a large gong. Zuko and Zhao are both standing in the middle of the arena, both taking on a firebending stance. Zuko has his hands stretched out in front of him, glaring at Zhao. Zhao stands the same as Zuko. Zuko starts to lower his arms, leaving a trail of fire behind. He directs a strong fire blast at Zhao. Zhao moves to the left, out of the way of the blast before moving back to the right to avoid another blast. The prince shoots two more strong blasts at Zhao who crosses his arms in front of him and takes the blasts head on. He moves one arm up and the other down, dissipating the flames. He smirks at Zuko who is panting heavily with his arm still stretched out from his last attack. He angrily grinds his teeth and performs a roundhouse kick, spraying flames towards Zhao who creates his own flames to push away Zuko's blazing attack. He performs his trick again. Zuko squints his eyes and directs another powerful flame kick in Zhao's direction. Zhao, who is at this point smirking, holds his own fire ready. He launches forward. He holds a strong stance as he swings his arms over the ground, severing Zuko's next attack. Zhao seems unfazed by Zuko's attacks but Zuko is panting heavily with fatigue. Out of the corner of my eye I see Iroh, who is holding his fist up while rooting for his nephew.

"Basics Zuko he barks, break his root!" says Iroh on the edge of his seat.

Zhao ferociously attacks Zuko with a strong fire blast. Zuko is thrown back a bit by the force of the attack while he diverts the flames to both of his sides. Zhao takes a step forward. He directs another powerful blast at the prince, using his both arms this time. Zuko is thrown back again but still diverts the fire away from him. Zhao takes another step forward and fires again with the same result on Zuko's side. Zhao firmly plants his foot down; he holds his both wrists together and fires another strong blast. Zuko is thrown back upon impact and slides back several meters over the ground. He lifts his head while grunting in pain. His expression turns to one of shock as he looks up and sees that Zhao has jumped up and soaring through the skies toward him. With a loud scream, he lands at Zuko's feet, erects himself and thrusts his fist forward to deliver the final blow.

Zuko's eyes, open wide in fright as the fire approaches him. I can imagine the fire glittering in his gold depths. At the last possible second, Zuko rolls out of the way and swirling his feet around. Zuko, while getting up in this swirl, swipes Zhao's legs from underneath him. Zuko firmly plants his feet on the ground as he smiles confidently. Zuko steps forward, sliding fire at Zhao's feet, who steps back. Zhao is caught off balance and wobbles backward. Zuko keeps repeating his move, directing his attacks at Zhao's feet in an attempt to throw him off balance. Zhao falls back in distress. Zuko directs a powerful kick at his adversary. Zhao barely pushes it out of the way while staggering back ever further. Zuko kicks again and this time he succeeds in knocking the commander over. Zhao falls down and rolls over the ground, where he ends up on his back. Zuko runs up at him and threatens him with an outstretched arm, ready to deliver the final blow. Zhao brings his head up and looks at Zuko.

"Do it!" says Zhao challengingly.

He sure did do it, sort of. He probably just didn't realise that he was supposed to aim for his face and not the ground next to it. Oh well, details and technicalities.

"That's it, your father raised a coward." said Zhao almost mockingly.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back." says Zuko threateningly.

Zuko turns his back to Zhao and starts to walk away. I soon see Zhao erecting himself.

"Iroh." I whisper, he nods.

Fast like the wind itself we move. Iroh holding Zhao's foot. And then as he is to push him down I airbend to make impact with the floor more painful for him. Zuko wants to charge Zhao in anger, but Iroh stops him.

"No Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory. So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko looks at Iroh upon hearing those last words.

"Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

We begin to walk away.

"Good job out there tough guy, real impressive for a 16 year old who needs anger management." I say, "And thanks for not letting that creep take me away." I add as an afterthought.

Zuko just grunts but looks pleased anyhow, judging by the slight smirk that was taking over his face. We reach on the fixed ship and book it out of the harbour as quickly as possible. Then I begin to meditate up in my room.

I focus on Aang's spiritual energy and I feel, rage, immense rage, the rage of hundreds of thousands of people, shouting and yelling. I hear Aang's and it is the loudest of all. I try my best to send soothing energy into his auric space, but I am not very good at this yet, I need help. I need to know what is going on. I somehow open my eyes and see, home, the air temple. I look at my hands and see that I am in fact incorporeal at moment and my skin is blue and transparent. This is my spirit form. I especially like my spirit form because this is the most honest and pure version of me, who I am on the inside. I am dressed as an airbender as usual. However under the right conditions I will look completely different, I suppose.

I see Aang in a huge air bubble, eyes and tattoos glowing like a second sun. Sokka cowering behind rubble and Katara approaching the bubble determined. She begins to speak to Aang and I use the opportunity to slide into the bubble and give Aang a massive hug, Katara nor Sokka nor Aang are seeing me but Aang is more likely feeling my presence as he is beginning to calm down. Katara's words are getting through to him so I decide to leave now. The longer I stay the weaker I get.

I come to in the den on the boat and I am feeling refreshed emotionally and spiritually. I feel kind of accomplished. I adapted to change and helped my best friend, emotionally, get through a tough time. I guess this is what being the Deva is all about, helping people with their problems one person at a time.

 _ **AN: Hey guys, thanks again so much for reading, I have no idea why this took so long, *crosses fingers behind back* but, I assure you, it is for a good reason *insert excuse here*. I am so tired. It is currently 10: 36 in the evening, I have been typing for a while, I gotta head to bed soon though, I have work tomorrow and Friday and Saturday. Wait, ya'll don't care about that. Anyway, until next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Readers of this story assemble… so you all may thoroughly hate me. I am so sorry. I cannot express how sorry I am with words. I just have a job that is very time consuming and I have school and semester exams plus I got sick, now as I am typing this I am sick. And I sound like a man, no offense men. But I am still a teenager… -ish so yeah… anyway… Happy Reading.**_

I woke up with a start. Something's different, I am not in the dark room on the ship, I am in a bright room. It was as if it was made out of White Marble and Diamonds. It was dazzling, nearly blinding. There was a flash of blue, no… several flashes materializing into a woman. She was gorgeous, her face was shining like the moon itself. She was dressed in what seemed like the constellations, every star in the sky shining individually on a dress that looked as smooth as silk. Then with a loud crash of what seemed like a tsunami a man, a handsome man with tan skin and electric blue eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello child." cooed the woman warmly.

"Hello, um… who are you." I asked.

"Very direct aren't you little one, we are known by many names. Yin and Yang. Push and Pull. Tui and La. Moon and Ocean. The delicate balance. The fine line between life and destruction." said the man.

This was what Zhao meant when he said being contacted by Tui and La.

"One question, who is Tui and who is La." I asked confused.

"I am Tui" said woman. "We are here to relay a message." said the man, presumably La.

"As you should be aware the Avatar is the spiritual bridge between the physical and spirit world. He or she has the ability to bend all four elements. As the Deva, you too have the ability to bend air, water, earth and fire. However the spirits of each of element must see you develop a gusto or capability of the element based on your behaviour. Yesterday you and our daughter of water, Katara, helped to calm down the Avatar. That was a very emotional event which you passed. Therefore, Tui and I are blessing you with the gift of waterbending. You can choose to not pursue the path of bending outside your native element air or you could continue to pursue the elements and become the first Deva to master all four elements." said Tui.

"Some of them, particularly the male airbender from Yangchen's time came very close. He was able to produce fire but never became a master. Some chose not to bend any other element saying they would rather stay in the background and let the Avatar do the bending. But I believe that someone should pursue and push to find a challenge." said La.

"Well if that is the case, then you found the right girl. I won't put all that pressure on Aang, he needs me. Besides, being able to spar with him fairly sounds fun. Tui, La, I will accept your gift of waterbending. And I am honoured that you would bestow upon me such a privilege." I say bowing.

"Very well child, I sincerely wish you good luck on your travels and I hope that you are able to master the elements." said La.

"Little one, before we let you leave, I must tell you, you need to re-join your friends, they will be at an island named for an Earth Avatar." said Tui.

"And a bit of advice when it comes to bending water, do not use force, but rather, use your opponents force against them." said La his electric eyes twinkling.

"Thank you for your wisdom." I say.

The marble walls turned to liquid and I knew I was waking up.

I woke up in the lotus position and I am feeling very sore. This is not the very best position to sleep in, even though I have done so several times. Sometime during the ordeal I fell forward with my legs still crisscrossed. Suddenly I remember the vision I had. I am to go to an island named for the Earth Avatar. And I am to sneak off the ship. Honestly finding out which island would be the hard part. I'm gonna need a map, and my glider.

I exit the room and see the guard isn't there. Huh that's weird. He is usually out here stoic as a statue. I creep around and soon reach Iroh's room. I knock on the door. Once. No answer. Twice. Nothing. Thrice. Still nothing. I then sneak up deck and still see no one not even the occasional guard. Then I hear the single most annoying noise ever. Prince Zuko shouting. Oh sweet Vayu! Did he shout his first words? Might as well eavesdrop.

"We have lost sight of the Avatar!" said Zuko.

"He was last seen leaving the Southern Air Nomad territory on his bison sir." said one of the guards.

Sir… he is the second youngest person on the damn ship!

"I believe he may be either on Whale Tail Island or Kyoshi Island. If not there then he must be on the Southern Part of the Earth Kingdom Continent."

"Which one are we closest to?" said Zuko, finally not shouting.

"Whale tail… sir." said one of the guards, he said 'sir' in a way as if he didn't believe that such a boy of his age could be called such.

"Watch your tone." said a gravelly voice, probably Iroh.

"We head a course for Whale Tail then we leave as soon as possible if the Avatar is not there." said Zuko authoritatively, well more so than usual. That soldier's comment must have irked him.

"Uh sir?" said a man.

"Yes." replied Zuko bitingly.

"Is it okay that when we reach Whale tail we get some provisions." said the man

"Yes cook, also, I'm in the mood for fish tonight."

"Yes sir."

Alright, what did I learn…C'mon Maya think. The ship is going to Whale tail then Kyoshi. Kyoshi, that's it, the Earth Avatar, the last Earth Avatar was Avatar Kyoshi, I need to go to Kyoshi Island. Where is it though?

I know how to play this. I run back to the hallway where mine and Iroh's rooms are and just in time too.

I soon hear humming and the pattering of steps. Has to be Iroh. I then walk up to his room door and knock on it. Iroh then comes into view.

"Why, good morning Maya, what can I do for you."

Well you could feed me, free me and return my clothes, this big red shirt and leggings while comfortable need to wash.

"Well you could tell me all about Avatar Kyoshi." I suggest.

"Why the sudden interest?" asked Iroh warily.

"Because earlier I was sleeping, and I kept on hearing Kyoshi and whale tails, and now that I think about it… Fish."

"Avatar Kyoshi is as you should already know of Earth Kingdom descent. She was to be the first person to meet the Unagi, that is a water snake creature that is said to live in the waters of Kyoshi Island. She was also well known for defeating Chin the Conqueror. A horrible tyrant who was planning to take every Earth Kingdom village and town into one giant empire called Chin." said Iroh.

"Vain much." I snorted.

Iroh chuckled "In a great show of her Avatar prowess she divided the land and made a new island. The Isle of Kyoshi. It is actually about due north from here. Kyoshi lived to be 230. She had two children. One of them she had after the first died of old age. She was also known for starting the Cultural officers of Ba Sing Se the Dai Li. She painted her face and was also ridiculed, not because of her big feet, but because of using Airbending conductors as weapons." Finished Iroh

"She had a staff!" I exclaimed.

"No, she used fans." said Iroh.

"So cool, I never thought of using them as weapons!" I exclaimed, my mind whirring at the possibilities.

Kyoshi Island, due north. Well, gotta end this convo.

"Thanks Iroh, I learned a lot, you are a good teacher," I said I bowed then exited.

I need to get my glider. My glider is in the boiler room, the under belly of the ship. I need to get ready for a swift departure, leaving in five minutes, tops.

I walk across the hall to my room and see that my clothes are back in there. Well I don't have enough time to change, I'll have to carry them on my back. I take my red sash and use it to secure the clothes on my back. I then run out to the hall, fully aware that a couple guys are behind me.

"Hey! Get back here." yelled one of the soldiers.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I know you'll miss me but I gotta go." I said sarcastically.

I bend the air behind me and make the molecules that make up air come together and solidify.

I hear a soft thud and peak behind me to see the men on the ground after running right into my trap.

"Hahahahaha!" I laugh.

Down the stairs, down the stairs, why are there so many damn stairs. Wait. Why am I running? Thank you Aang for teaching me this trick. I make the air scooter and slide down the spiral staircase. Finally the bottom. There is a table and my staff is on it, I grab my staff and am about to leave when I hear a growling. I see a man, a man who looks vaguely familiar he is tied up and sweaty and dirty. He is glaring at me with an almost dusty brown gaze. I don't just stand there though. I turn and high tail it back up the stairs. Then I run I am now on the deck. The sun is getting hot and the salty sea breeze is threatening to burn my eyes. I look around and find I am surrounded. Prince Zuko is approaching me.

"You think you are smart don't you." said the prince.

"You think you are attractive don't you." I retorted.

His hand moved to touch his scar.

"I wasn't talking about your scar, princess" I said sassily

"Give up or prepare to fight, scum" said Zuko

"It doesn't offend me coming from you, Zuko."

"That is Prince Zuko to you." He said enraged.

"Um… no it isn't, it is Prince Zuko to everyone but me." I say getting annoyed.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me.

Done with his royal whine- ness I sharply move my expecting a thin slice of air to throw him off his feet.

None came.

What did come however was a thick tendril of water throwing him off of his feet instead.

Oh Vayu, I'm a waterbender.

Seizing the opportunity I open my glider and take off speedily.

After about an hour and a half of flying I see a speck in front of me so noticeable because of the colour contrast it was almost a brown colour, has to be Appa, but he is going down, that means…

Land ho!

With a burst of speed from my newfound excitement I speed up. Sure enough about quarter of an hour from now I see what has to be Kyoshi Island.

I come in for a landing only to hear a rustling. I used air bending to amplify my sense of hearing and hear faint breathing. I look up only to see that there are figures dressed in green above me. Before I could do anything however. There was a bag placed over my head and then I felt something coil around my body and soon I was dragged away.

"Why a newcomer, tie her up with the rest on the statue." Said a voice.

Whoever tied me up did what the voice said then took off the bag. I look around then I jerk my head to the side to see Aang and the Water Tribe siblings.

"You four have some explaining to do." said an old man.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with Unagi." said a girl.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" said Sokka

The girl at the front who spoke earlier, removed the blindfolds.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"They are the ones who ambushed you." I said exasperated.

"That's not possible Maya… wait a minute, MAYA!" said Sokka

"MAYA!" yelled Aang

"Maya? Impossible, Zuko has her." said Katara

"No it's me in the flesh." I said.

"As I was gonna say, there were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" said the girl.

Sokka stares at them in disbelief. "Wait a second." He amusingly glances to his right where Aang stands as if he is looking for confirmation. "There's no way that a bunch of girls took us down."

"A bunch of girls, huh? Unagi is gonna eat well tonight." says the girl taking Sokka by the collar.

"Isn't the Unagi a giant water serpent?" I ask.

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes." says Katara pleadingly.

"Mhm, yeah, sometimes." I say shaking my head.

I can see a couple of the warriors laughing at my antics.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi." admits Aang.

I move my hands a bit and find I am tied rather loosely therefore I take my hands out of the rope.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

"Simple answer you don't, but were not." I say.

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" says Aang brightly.

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago." Says the man humourlessly.

I look up at the face of the statue. The colours have faded away a bit, but it is still clear that Kyoshi wears the same white face paint, with the red accentuated eyes as the five girls do.

"She's been dead for centuries." The man finishes.

"He knows her because he is her, or rather her reincarnation. He is the Avatar." I say boldly

That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago along with the Deva. No one has seen them ever since."

"That's us!" I say brightly.

"Throw the impostors to Unagi!" says the man, he has to be the mayor to be making such a brash decision.

Katara murmurs something to Aang who then whispers, "Cut the ropes with bending."

I do what he asks and move my arms in an elaborate gesture and cut the ropes.

"Huh?" I heard some villagers say."

We bend over before pushing ourselves off the ground. We leaves a large dust cloud as we shoot in the air, stretching out the ropes binding his arms, using one of the outstretched fans of the statue to snap them in half While I do the same to the ones on my ankles. Now completely free of the bonds, we tumble elegantly over the statue and land gently on the ground in front of the surprised crowd, our robes still gently fluttering in the air.

Oyaji, the mayor, and the Kyoshi Warriors stare at us in shock. A lot more people have gathered around to see what is going on. Unlike the female warriors, Oyaji and the other civilians are dressed in blue.

"It's true ... you both are the Deva and Avatar!" says Oyaji

This is one of the few times that people called my title before Aang's.

Then Aang does the marble trick that I taught him literally a century ago.

 _ **Flashback (Still Maya's POV)**_

 _ **We were at the Western Air temple because the monks had some big meeting, we wandered off to the giant Pai Sho table where I beat Aang at eight out of nine games.**_

" _ **What is it with you, every time we play, as soon as I think I'm gonna win and then it is White Lotus then bam! I know I'm gonna lose." said Aang pouting.**_

" _ **What's a girl without a few secrets?" I say.**_

" _ **A girl who isn't you, besides can we play marbles now?" said Aang.**_

 _ **I grabbed marbles from the pouch I was wearing and started to spin them in my hand.**_

" _ **You have got to teach me that." said Aang.**_

" _ **Oh alright." I say feigning exasperation.**_

" _ **The things I do for you." I say.**_

 _ **It's because you care about me." said Aang playfully.**_

" _ **Yes, unfortunately" I agreed.**_

 _ **There was silence "Hey?!" exclaimed Aang.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Soon after the marble ordeal we were ushered into a room where we were informed we would be staying at for our stay in Kyoshi.

"All right! Dessert for breakfast!" exclaimed Aang

"Oh yeah!" I cheered already stuffing my face. I, like most airbenders have a massive sweet tooth.

Katara pokes one of the squishy looking, orange puffs with a flat top in front of her. She then picks up and closely investigates the dessert she just pokes.

"What?" I say to her "I highly doubt it is poisoned." I say to her.

She shrugs me off.

Aang and I on the other hand do not share her reluctance and proceed to stuffing our faces, two desserts at once.

"These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!" says Aang.

I moan in agreement. My mouth too full to talk.

"Katara if you're still unsure about the pastry try the donuts they have a really cool strawberry flavour." I prompt her. She accepts it, albeit reluctantly.

I watch her reaction. Her eyes widen slightly, but she plays off her reaction.

"It's fine, stewed sea prunes beats it easily though." She says

She's lying. Her aura makes that very clear. But why would she lie about liking a pastry though?

Momo sneaks up to Aang and snatches the dessert out of his other hand and quickly dashes away, who smiles at his pet. He does not let the theft bother him and quickly gabs another dessert in front of him while Katara munches down the piece of cake and reaches across the table for the same dessert Aang just took. Aang glances to his left, over the hunched Katara to Sokka. Momo appears between Aang and Katara and quickly snatches another cupcake from the table before vanishing underneath it.

"Sokka, what's your problem? Eat!" says Aang.

"Not hungry."

I promptly cleaned out my ears thinking something is wrong with my hearing.

"I'm sorry, come again?" I ask incredulously.

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt." said Katara mockingly.

"They snuck up on me!" he protests

"Then let me guess you got your behind handed to you?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" he said indignantly

Tell that to the Fire Nation, Genius.

He then walks out mumbling under his breath. I did manage to catch what he said when he came back for food.

"Mmm ... this is tasty."

"Well I'm gonna head out, see ya." I say before wiping my mouth which is probably stained with raspberry jelly.

"Where are you going Maya?" asks Aang

"I don't know yet. Hopefully I'll find out soon." I say as I walk through the door. When I begin to descend the steps however, I see a bunch of blue clad blushing girls staring longingly at the door.

"You girls here to see Aang I presume?" I ask, amused.

Their blushes only redden but the younger ones stare in confusion.

"You aren't Aangy's girlfriend are you? The smallest one says.

"Aangy? You mean Aang? Oh no. Absolutely not, we are only friends." I say laughing at the notion. Besides, he likes Katara, and hopefully she will reciprocate his feelings.

Air Nomads have never been very good at the whole 'heart break' scenario. Love is an attachment. In Air Nomad philosophy, we are to let go of all attachments, in order to achieve nirvana. Nirvana is the experience one feels when they achieve enlightenment when all greed, hatred, delusion and err… sexual immorality are extinguished. It is a very high honor and is hard for a single person to achieve, it takes entire lifetimes in most cases.

"Well in that case, hi my name is Koko!" she says enthusiastically.

This is just too adorable, I can't even…

"Hi Koko, I'm Maya." I say stooping down to her level.

"When is Aangy gonna come out!" she says stomping her foot and pouting.

As if on cue the door opens, Aang pops his head out, he looks directly at me and raises his eyebrows at me shortly. Then he says,

"Ladies!" in a drawn out silky, smooth manner.

"Aangy!" they scream.

It suddenly occurs to me, Zuko should be coming here soon, he is probably soon reaching Whale tail, Then it will take another 8 hours for him to get there. I'd say about sunset. If that late.

I know where I am going though. Or rather, Who I am going to.

I shake my head amused and walk towards the dojo that is almost in the centre of the island, behind the gargantuan statue of the islands namesake.

I walk through the slightly ajar door of the dojo. To see the Warriors of Kyoshi in the middle of a kata. They notice my presence but do not stop until the kata is finished.

"Good morning Deva Maya." says the leader with the fancy head dress.

"Good morning…" I trail off not knowing her name

"Suki." She says.

"Good Morning Suki and please, never ever call me 'Deva Maya' again, it makes me feel old."

With a snort she says, "Ok Maya, would you like to join us?" she asks.

"Would I!" I say giggling like a 3 year old. "But first I must warn you, a potential threat could be coming to the island at about sunset. Would you and your warriors be prepared for such a threat."

"Yes. I have full confidence that my warriors and I could defeat such a threat, we have been training our whole life for it."

"Well then, let's get started." I say.

After a few minutes of preparation I am put in the standard garb of a beginner Kyoshi Warrior.

"Now remember Maya, our fighting style is not about brute strength, but using our opponents force against them." says Suki.

"Like Waterbending." I say.

"Yes exactly."

This place is weird. They wear water tribe clothing, fight like waterbenders and they are in the Earth Kingdom.

Suki put the other warriors on a break, telling them to come back in four hours. Then she demonstrated a kata. She twisted and turned and manoeuvred her body gracefully as if she was water, sinuously, almost snake like. She then slowed down and waited for me to start. We stood side by side a foot length instead of an arm's length apart from each other and began. I was shaky at first but not because of the footwork. Airbenders are naturally good dancers as airbending forces you to be light on your feet ready to turn in any direction freely and without hesitation. The stances however threw me of. I wasn't bending and curving, my back was to be rigid, shoulders loose but not too loose, arms wide but not too wide. After a while though I was gliding in and out of the positions like I have been doing it for years.

"Wow Maya, you are really good at this, especially your footwork." said Suki breaking the silence.

"Thanks, you are a good teacher though." I reply.

"I think your evasion and defence tactics are good. Let's probably try offense."

It went miserably.

Okay, I am over exaggerating, it wasn't that bad. I just don't like the prospect of hitting people unprovoked. It just seems wrong to me!

"Maya, I cannot believe I am actually saying this… but… hit me!" said Suki.

"What if I hurt you!" I protest. I turn away frustrated

Something changed in her demeanour. Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Fine! Don't. I should have realized that teaching a little girl grown up moves won't work." She said scornfully.

Oh no she didn't.

I whirled around fan opened and poised to strike. Suki's eyes widen. Good. She better take that little girl comment back. Then after staring for five seconds I pounce. I shift positions feigning to sweep her leg from under her. On instinct she jumped so I just butted the blunt end of the fan in her stomach. She fell back on her derriere but jumped up and advanced. I tried to imagine what my face looked like at the moment. Grey eyes blazing, sweat prickling at the corners of my white fainted face near my hairline. My lips drawn tight with my tongue sticking out in concentration. I bet I probably look way worse that what I am imagining. My skirt flared when I spun about 240 degrees to narrowly evade an attack. Suki's hand impacts my side near a pressure point. I'm gonna have to be careful. If she gets any closer to my body I probably will get my chi blocked. As a desperate measure. I flipped over her and swept her legs from under her. She is tiring, good. We exchange blows, but mine are really weak. She soon tires and then I see that she is panting. I hit her at the base of the neck. She falls. But does not get up easily. Eventually I help her up.

"All I had to do to make you fight is piss you off, man, for an airbender, you have a firebender's spirit." She said after she caught her breath.

"Wait, you did this on purpose?" I ask.

Wait a minute, the taunting out of nowhere, change of demeanour, she was planning this, she expected me to fight back. And I was just a good little white lotus tile in her Pai Sho game.

"Oh yeah, I didn't expect you to fight that hard though."

"I would, I do not take insults lightly. You are lucky though, if you insulted Aang or maybe Katara, I would've beaten you into a pulp."

"Looks like someone has a little crush." said Suki, biting back a smile.

"On who? Katara. Not there is anything wrong with it, but I don't roll that way." I say shaking my head.

"I wasn't talking about- nevermind, remain oblivious."

"Oblivious about what?" I ask half listening.

"Oblivious about-" was all I heard before the Warriors rushed into the dojo. Still on edge from the fight I sink into a low airbending stance. The one I use when I need to gales instead of breezes. I look to see the confused glances of the warriors. I then bid them good bye and take off to the bathroom to change clothes. I then fold my lips and get rid of the makeup. I undo my braided hair, I didn't pull it up into a bun because I was too busy trying to escape and I like my buns to be neat. My brown locks look lighter than they usually are and much curlier. I put back on my air nomad clothes. Then I exit the room.

I walk to the house and open the door. I see Katara playing with her water and walk back out onto the steps. I have a problem, whenever I need to think I sit on steps. Or I meditate. But I like meditating in silence but the obvious anger and jealousy coming off the waterbender is quite distracting. Practically bouncing off of the walls. Red and Green coating the air around her.

I start to lose myself in my thoughts.

We have to fight a war. Not a battle or a sparring match. A war, people may die, no people will die, people have died. I may die, my friends could get hurt and I don't want that. I look up towards the sky and see a blur of orange and yellow, then, with a soft thud I see Aang staring back at me with an unreadable expression.

"What'cha thinking about?" he asks.

"Not much, why?" I ask confused.

"Well, you are deep in thought I have been watching you for a good five minutes now." said Aang.

"You were staring at me? Why? See something you like?" I tease.

"Yeah, your lipstick looks nice." He says honestly.

Lipstick, what lipstick… Oh, the face paint.

"Oh I went to the dojo today, and I put on real Kyoshi Warrior outfit, makeup included. Then I worked on a couple Katas. Oh and guess what… I can waterbend now, well I need to practice, but I can actually do it." I say.

He likes my lipstick! Wait, why do I care if he likes my lipstick? Why am I still thinking about this?

"Deva's can waterbend?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah they can bend all the elements, but most choose not to." I reply.

"Of course you would, you couldn't stand being less powerful." said Aang teasingly.

"Oh shut up Airboy!" I say rolling my eyes and laughing.

"What did you do to piss of Katara?" I ask curious.

"I didn't carry her basket." He replied shrugging.

"Figures… How are your fan girls treating you?" I ask.

"They're awesome, and a bit overwhelming, but they're cool I guess." He says.

"I actually came to tell Katara I was going to go swimming." He says.

"Oh alright, I'm gonna take 5. Later Airboy."

"Sleep tight Windwalker." He replies, I smile at the familiar nickname.

I walk inside and turn into one of the rooms. I lay down and sleep. Sometime later I wake up and smell burning wood. I grab my ever-present glider and run out the house, then I see it, rhino's, the kind indigenous to the Southern Fire Nation. Atop the beast is Zuko, wearing his famous scowl.

"Hey! Princess!" I call out getting his attention. He snaps his gaze away from the Kyoshi Warrior he was squaring off against and turned to me. Then he snapped the rhino's reigns and started to trot towards me.

"Give up little girl, and I won't continue debating whether or not to squash you." He says

I roll my eyes, open the tail wings of my glider and make an air current to push him off of the rhino.

"Gee, Zuko, I don't get why you keep on falling for me, I'm twelve, you are about sixteen, and it'll never work out." I say in a deadpan.

He snarls then advances throwing fire punches and daggers and even huge volleys of flame. One dagger almost hit my left arm and I felt the heat through my clothes. I decide enough is enough. I take up a discarded fan and use it as Kyoshi would've. A huge wave of air smashed into the Prince's torso and slammed him into a patio of an abandoned house.

"Until next time princess." I say tipping an imaginary hat. I see Appa about to take off and I run and open my glider and fly into the saddle. I look at my companions. Katara looks around and casts an annoyed look in my direction. Sokka is… blushing and Aang looks torn, like he is between a rock and a hard place. "I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang." says Katara comfortingly.

"I can't believe we are just gonna leave the village like this, half burning." I say feeling ashamed of myself.

He casts a humorless smile in my direction and promptly dives headfirst off of the saddle.

"Aang what the heck!" I shout.

I watch his free fall into the water. The water bubbles and suddenly the Unagi shoots out of the water with Aang on top of his head, holding his whiskers. After swaying about a few times, he sturdies himself atop Unagi's head and pulls the creature's barbels. The Unagi opens its mouth wide and begins gushing water which rains over the town. From here I see the unimpressed look of a soaking wet Prince Zuko. I do nothing but grin cheekily back down at him.

 **AN: _Finally done... to be honest I don't like how this chapter turned out. I literally started from scratch 9 times. Please review and tell me what you think, what I should change etc. Any who... later!_**


End file.
